


【佐鸣子】人非草木

by wnssr



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 与其说是归宿
Relationships: 佐鸣, 佐鸣子
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣子】人非草木

**Author's Note:**

> r15，原著向，时间线混杂tv708+the last，大量私设，微雏(♂)鸣，oe，三观丧失

鸣人写信给他没什么规律，和他选择回木叶的时机差不多。返程途中天气情况一直不太好，持续的阴冷潮湿的黏腻感也让他无心驻足休息，回去的欲望在逐渐强烈，无法平息。

值班的门卫见到是他，马上低下头；不用说木叶了，他本身就是个令无数人恐惧的存在，忍界大战他可是无数“丰功伟绩”在身，相当“声名在外”；他早已习惯，或者说是他目的之一。

算起来也有好几年没见了——他指的是他和鸣人——佐助停下脚步，改了方向，往鸣人的住处走去。

“……要订婚了，就在这几天呢！”

“…可是大喜事啊！”

佐助有点烦的就是这条街实在太吵闹，他印象里鸣人住的屋子隔音效果也一般，真不晓得她是怎么忍下去的。

“订婚对象是谁啊？”

“就是日向家的宗主啊！我们未来的火影要嫁进名门望族啦！”

“是啊是啊，真是般配！”

佐助顿住，再抬头，已到了未来火影家的楼下。

佐助没有爬别人家窗户的习惯，他靠在门外等了一会，却听到门锁缓慢旋转了几下，又迅速弹了回去。

“鸣人？”他又敲了敲门。

咔哒一声，门缓慢打开，却看不见开门的人。

“佐助！”隔着几面墙传来熟悉的声音，“等一下啊！我马上就好！”

「见我还要换衣服吗？」

鸣人出来的时候，着实让他愣了一会儿。她剪了头发，细碎的刘海和胸部往下几公分的头发比上一次见面更鲜亮；为了给接任火影做准备，她不怎么接长期外勤任务了，所以白了一些，脸上长了点肉。她整个人看起来更小了。最主要的是，她穿的不是睡衣也不是黑色运动衣，而是藕色的连衣裙。佐助扪心自问自己对同伴没有特别强烈的性别概念，鸣人也是行事作风大大咧咧惯了，若不是身材太出挑——即使如此，她还是被当做男性，日常做苦力。

“你要出门？”

鸣人眨眨眼：“那佐助要一起吗？”

夜风习习，蝉鸣久久回荡着，震得耳膜发痛。还没有人先开口打破凝固的空气。

佐助清晰地听着鸣人的头发晃悠着擦过肩膀的声音，少女独有的味道从她的脖颈处散发出来，甜美而干燥，与他长年积累下来的浑身的冷冽与尘土气味混在一起，甚是暧昧。

“佐助，我要订婚啦。”

“是吗。”

鸣人点点头，“是雏田哦。他说喜欢了我好久。”

“嗯。”

“你有空来吗？我的……呃…订婚宴…”鸣人说着说着突然把头偏了过去，声音也变轻了，但是没一会儿又嚷起来，“结婚真的好麻烦啊。”

“日向是大家族，规矩当然会多。”佐助不动声色的避开第一个问题。

鸣人望向他：“那佐助以后也会这样吗？”

佐助哑然，他从未考虑过这种事情。

——他也没有想到鸣人会早早成家。

“宇智波已经不是大家族了。”

“…对不起……”

他们并没有相处多久，佐助还要去汇报任务，鸣人还要为订婚宴做准备，他们都有了各自的生活，没有交集的那种。佐助很少给自己“冥想”的机会，他在逃避一些触手可及的真相，一旦他停下奔波，他就会被汹涌的思绪淹没，难以喘息。

他把鸣人送回家，又在她的阳台上待了很久。

「未来的火影和名门望族」。

「门当户对。」

佐助有个鲜为人知的头衔，“落魄贵族”，相当写实，宇智波这个历史悠久的家族，从可以左右忍界格局到如今只他孑然一人，自作自受的成分有多少，他也清楚；这个姓氏的人从来不懂得掩饰锋芒，以退为进，而自己也是在经历了无数变故后才学会的。

佐助透过玻璃看着熟睡的鸣人，她的床头还摆着那张老旧的合影。

他也不是没有希望过能对自己这份漫长而铺满了苦痛的人生有期待的权利。

“嚯，我还以为你不会来了呢。”

「会」来，而不是「回」来。这些关系一般的同期生对他总有一种莫名其妙的自信。

交接了任务汇报，鹿丸缓缓开口：“不多留几天吗？你也知道了吧。”佐助低垂着眼帘，青白月色映在他棱角分明的脸上，透出岁月细细打磨出来的成熟的俊朗。

「哇，这小子天天风吹日晒居然还越来越帅越来越有有男人味了。」这种时候鹿丸就很羡慕宇智波的基因了。

不过这种无所谓的态度还是挺恼人的，虽然大家都习惯了。

“听说三代火影当年是有意撮合你和鸣人的。”

“不过现在你给不了鸣人任何实质性的帮助，只有日向能为她力排众议，彻底稳住火影的位子。”

“不过这也是鸣人自己的选择。”

鹿丸多多少少知道一些鸣人许给佐助的“引人遐想”承诺，但他相信两个人对此理解的肯定不是一个意思。他是个传统的男人，看着另一个英俊的男人和一个美丽的女人纠缠了这么多年，至今仍未完美收场——多么凄美的爱情故事，闻者落泪。

这俩人好像从没把对方当异性看，一声挚友大过天。

“我不可能是他的归宿。”

“啊，也是……”谁能受得了常年分居呢。

太晚了，没有可以落脚的地方，佐助又走向鸣人家，准备在阳台上呆一晚。

离的老远，便看到鸣人坐在阳台上，衣着单薄。

“你回来啦。”鸣人咧嘴笑了，像是等了他许久。

佐助想，他很久没听过这句话了。

“又接了任务吗？”

“嗯。”

鸣人叹了一口气，突然把头靠到他腿上——鸣人穿得太少了，佐助觉得自己应该站着。

“偶尔也让自己休息一下吧，天天这么累，佐助你要早衰的啊。”

“习惯了。”

佐助不可能留在村子里，他们彼此心知肚明，即便鸣人做了火影也无法为佐助提供一些最基本的保障，佐助从未提及这些，但鸣人心里是愧疚的，当初说的那些漂亮话，实现了好多，除了与佐助相关的部分。

“佐助，以后我可能不会再住这里了，你不嫌弃的话，以后你再回村子，就来这里住吧。你回来的话，我肯定在的。”她又在许诺了。

“再几天就是我的订婚宴了，佐助你一定要来呀……”鸣人说得很轻，晚风吹过她的面颊，差点吹散这句话，差点没能传进佐助的耳朵。

归宿是个很模糊的词，对有些人来说，是一辈子的托付和依靠。

鸣人被大家起哄着和雏田接了吻，雏田幸福的差点晕过去。

佐助坐得比较远，除了处理花痴比较麻烦，别的都还好。

除了佐助，大家都喝了很多酒，所有人都给雏田和鸣人献上最真挚的祝福，鸣人不会推拒，被灌了最多，直接趴在桌子上起不来了。

身侧突然传来熟悉的气息，佐助看到醉醺醺的鸣人不知何时跑来了自己身边，还撑着手臂示意他别说话。

佐助看了眼远处喝得东倒西歪的人们，把鸣人扶了起来，悄悄从后门“溜”了出去。

“呃……真对不起他们啊……可我实在喝不了了……”

“佐助，我好难受啊，我想吐T T”

“佐助，你走慢点，我真的要吐了……”

“忍着。”佐助忍受着酒气和脂粉味，心想事到如今他其实没道理再管(帮)她这么多了。

“佐助……你是不是生我的气了……？”鸣人把头靠在他的肩膀上，热气喷洒着，双眼紧闭。

“没有。”

“可……可我感觉……嗝……我感觉，你在生气…”

“你想多了。”

她的嘴唇离得太近了。

佐助费了一番功夫才帮鸣人收拾干净，为了给她换衣服，还用写轮眼控制鸣人把她变成男性。

“佐助啊……你以后、经常回来好不好……”

“我总觉得…我结婚以后…”鸣人没说完就睡着了，眉头紧蹙。

不知道鸣人是不是故意的，她总是一而再再而三的强调她要结婚了这件事，她好像不清楚他并不是适合讨论这个话题的对象。

“对不起。”

佐助隐约看见，有温热的东西从她的眼里淌了出来。

是鸣人先抱住的他。

这个吻很干很凉，鸣人嘴里的酒气还没散干净，熏得佐助也有些恍惚，被酒精涣散了意识的鸣人压抑不住自己的喘息，她在佐助的唇齿间不安的呜咽着，却仍用力抱着他。

她过于漂亮了，五官由于疼痛而皱在一起也影响不了分毫她的姿色，而这张艳丽的脸，此刻正为他动情不已。青涩的反应和丰腴的身体对比鲜明，生涩又缺乏技巧的挽留，无法将他完全包裹，桃色的皮肉紧紧贴附在鼓胀的青筋上，淡腥味交杂着甜味从交合处弥漫开来，鲜血像稀释的颜料一样蹭在他们身上，各种体液混在一起，浸湿身下的被褥。这场温吞的性爱对于传统大家族来说无疑是背德的。

佐助又吻住她。

后来鸣人说，她害怕自己结婚后佐助没有可以回去的地方，更害怕他们就此渐行渐远、断了关系，这对她来说是一种背叛。

鸣人对佐助的感情之复杂，是她理不清的程度，佐助亦然。

“我突然发现自己好像一直想用‘挚友’二字绊住你，”鸣人苦笑，“我好自私，明明佐助也可以追求自己的幸福。”

“或许吧。”他回答的是鸣人的第一句话。

他向来不碰南墙不回头，向来“一往无前”，习惯了漂泊习惯了居无定所，他给所有人一种孤傲不可一世的印象，甚至突然消失也是情理之中。

但是，但是，他是宇智波佐助，他也曾有一个幸福美满的家，被他埋葬的，仅仅是被埋葬了，他知道它们仍在那厚厚的黄土下鲜活跳动着。而只要他见到鸣人，它们就会破土而出。

「你永远是我深埋于心的归宿。」

他会亲手杀死那些不合规矩的期待。

fin.


End file.
